1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof side bar for prevention of noise for an automobile, and more particularly, to a roof side bar for prevention of noise for an automobile which can reduce howling noise without changing an external shape of a roof side bar.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a roof rack having a roof side bar is mounted onto a roof of an automobile such as a sports utility vehicle (SUV) which is recently popular.
The roof side bar is mounted for an external beauty of an automobile and also for mounting a cross bar in order to load luggage on the roof.
The cross bar which is mounted to the roof side bar may be formed as a type of grabbing the roof side, but this type has a problem in that many workers work together for changing position of the cross bar, so type of forming holes in the roof side bar and fixing the cross bar to the hole so that one person can change the position using a lever is widely used.
However, if holes are formed in the rood side bar, the roof side bar roles as a kind of a resonator, and howling noise is generated.
Howling is a phenomenon of repetition of operation that output of an electrical device is input into an input device and is amplified and then output, and is noise like ghost's cry or wolf's cry, and in order improve this, volume of an inner space of the roof side bar should be varied, and in order to vary the volume, the cross section of the rood side bar should be varied and this relates to the design so that it is not easy to vary the volume.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.